


mundane

by Kroelle



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Roomates AU, Slice of Life, idk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroelle/pseuds/Kroelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very spontaious and unplanned one shot about a very spontanous and unplanned party in a college roommates au!<br/>quiet, fluffy, slice of life Malec</p>
            </blockquote>





	mundane

**Author's Note:**

> i should be working on my chaptered fic, but im stuck, and insteand i ended up wrtiing this instead. I honestly had no plan so... but here you go.

”are you serious?” Alec groaned in the doorway as he let his backpack fall off his shoulders, not caring where or how it landed, and on whos shoes. Non of the several people in his very small dorm room, some of whom he regonized and some of whom where strangers, seemed to notice or care about his clear display of anguish. They were too occupied with drinking, dancing and talking, all of which could be summed up as having a party. A party he did not know about. In his dorm room. On a Wednesday. He did know, however, who to hold responsible.

”MAGNUS!” he called out, making several students turn their heads in his direction, but most important of all his roommates, who swirled around completely when he saw who it was.

”Alexander!” he replied cheerfully, all smiles and glittery makeup, like he couldn´t see the scowl on his roommates face. ”your finally here! We´re having a party! Do you want a drink?”

He was swaying slightly, in a way that was less elegant and controlled than his normal near-constant swaying. His smile was a Little too dopey, his cheeks a little too pink. _drunk_ Alec concluded before he´d even finished his sentence, supressing the _cute_ beneath it.

”I can tell as much” he said trying to express all his disapproval in his tone alone ”what I can´t tell is why.”

Magnus shrugged in a very unconcerned way ”it just kind of… happened”

”it just kind of happened?” Alec repeated. Luckily Magnus was still sober enough to catch on to the meaning behind the sass.

”well you see, me and Izzy was studying, and asked Ragnor for help, and then Clary and Jace stopped by to ask if we wanted dinner, and we said we had to study, so they said we could just order pizza. Clary meet Steven on the way, and he invited some friends and Ragnor invited some friends and well… ”

Magnus gestured around himself broadly to imply the mass of people making a mess of their tiny apartment. Alec rubbed his nose bridge looking for the patience to get him through this.

”Magnus” he said

”mmh?” he answered, still sounding unconcerned

”its Wednesday”

”for a few minutes more” Magnus added, not helping.

”I have classes tomorrow. You have classes tomorrow. Everyone here, in fact, have classes tomorrow.”

Magnus seemed to ponder on this for a second before saying ”yeah.”

Behind him, his partner in crime, Izzy popped up.

”Alec!” she said brightly ”how was work?”

”boring. Draining. Endless.” he summed it up ”which is why I´d like to sleep, please”

Izzy rolled her eyes but managed to make it seem fond in a way only his sister could

”I knew you´d call lights out as soon as you came back. buzzkill”

Regardless, she walked into the middle of the room, turned off the music and started telling everyone loudly to get their stuff, all of it and specifically theirs, and go home, with some less kind words blended in here and there.

Magnus helped in his own way by chatting people up as he walked them to the door and helped distributing jackets, handbacks, and what not. Alec sighed and walked into his tiny livingroom and started gathering together cups, pizza boxes, and empty beer cans, while shortly answering the occasional hello and goodbye. Getting everyone out only took about 10 minutes and a rough clean up about 5 more, but it felt like way longer to the already exhausted Alec. When the place looked decent enough for him to take care of the rest in the morning, he let himself drop on the small sofa with yet another heavy sigh. Magnus sat down beside him, while Izzy remained standing.

”well, looks like we got everything cleaned up nicely” she said with a few satisfied hand gestures that always made Alec think of their mom ”I hate to admit it, but your right Alec. We have classes tomorrow. I should go get some sleep.”

”thank you” Alec said. He never let a ”you where right” pass. ”will you be okay?”

She rolled her eyes, smiling. ”I live in the same dorm as you, Alec. Its like, ten minutes of hallways, and i´m barely tipsy. I´ll be fine big bro.”

”alright then.”

They said their goodbyes to Izzy, Magnus with a peek on the cheek and Alec with a brotherly squeeze, and they where alone in the Apartment that suddenly seemed very empty after the rush of people. Alec turned around and leaned his back against the door, facing Magnus.

”no more spontaneous house parties without telling me. Alright?” Magnus smiled and leaned his side against the door. Alec turned his head sideways so they where still facing each other.

”alright” he said, failing to sound all that disappointed, credit to the light buzz of alcohol in his veins and how close he was to Alec´s tired face, and how effortless it was to lean in the small amount of Space that was between them. It was easy and sweet in a way Magnus wouldn´t normally think kisses were when you were drunk. Alec put a hand on his arm and pulled away with a mild squeeze.

”sleep” Alec said, soft smile and steady heavy eyes.

”bed” Magnus agreed, fake innocent and swimming unfocused eyes. Alec rolled his eyes and left to change out of his work uniform. Magnus giggled uncharacteristically and went the other direction to remove his makeup before anything else.

Magnus was cleaning his skin when Alec walked into this very small bathroom to brush his teeth.

”There´s a unfamiliar pair of socks on the bed. I can mainly tell because it´s knee socks” Alec noted as he put tooth paste on his tooth brush.

”don´t ask if you don´t want the answer” Magnus said before he leaned down to wash his face. Alec nodded in agreement and a comfortable silence settled between them. Alec was done first as usual and when Magnus walked into the bedroom he was already under the covers on his side, slightly curled in on himself. Magnus turned off the lights and slipped under the covers behind him, wrapping an arm around his stomach with a content sigh. Their bed had originally been two separate beds, but once they´d worked their way past Alec´s internal struggles and the ”don´t date your roomie” dilemma and became official, they´d pushed them together. Magnus pressed a kiss against the nape of his neck, and Alec hummed. Magnus couldn´t help the next behind his ear and the third on his shoulder. Alec turned around in his arms in order to face him.

”I need to sleep. I mean it” he said with as much sternness as he could muster, which wasn´t much at all. Magnus sighed

”I know. sorry” he said even as he nuzzled into the gap between his neck and shoulder and placed another kiss there.

Alec smiled. Because Magnus in his arms felt familiar, because there was affection in the unspoken teasing words about how he got over-affectionate when he was tipsy, and because Magnus planting soft and careful kisses on his neck, lightly running hands up and down his back was trilling, yes, but no longer enough to keep him awake. It was Pleasant and comforting, and Alec drifted off with a slight smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> it´d be super if you left a comment! 
> 
> find me on tumblr? 
> 
> personal/main - kroellescave
> 
> art, writing etc - kroelleskunst


End file.
